Nobreza e Fel
by FranHyuuga
Summary: .:“Sua vontade era sumir. Desaparecer daquele maldito inferno luxuoso, banhado a ouro e cheirando a flores”:. Resposta ao Concurso RTF.


_**Sinopse: **__:_."_Sua vontade era sumir. Desaparecer daquele maldito inferno luxuoso, banhado a ouro e cheirando a flores_".: Resposta ao Concurso RTF.

_**Avisos: **_Insinuação de Hentai (+16); Violência.

Oneshot elaborada em resposta ao Concurso RTF (**R**eal **F**airy **T**ales)

Com base no conto verdadeiro de "_Bela Adormecida_"

* * *

.:_**Nobreza e Fel**_:.

--

_Por FranHyuuga_

_--_

Estava frio.

O vento uivava sobre a janela do quarto. Era um clima desagradável, mas ela não poderia desistir. Havia uma chance. E poderia ser a _única_.

Terminou de colocar as poucas roupas que levaria consigo em sua mala de viagem. O zíper fechou-se com dificuldade. Talvez, a penumbra do quarto a impedisse de fechá-lo mais facilmente. Talvez, fossem suas mãos trêmulas que a atrapalhavam.

Colocou sobre o vestido o manto negro que escolhera para a ocasião. Tão negro quanto a noite, impedindo que a vissem sair do palácio.

Segurou a mala e se encaminhou até a porta, vislumbrando o quarto luxuoso uma última vez. Nada daquilo lhe pertenceria mais. A partir daquela noite, ela estaria livre.

Andou com cautela até o bosque que circundava as propriedades da família real. Embrenhava-se na escuridão das árvores cada vez mais, afundando-se nas sombras, fundindo-se com a noite. O coração batia descompassado no peito. O _medo _invadia sua mente sem permissão, deixando-a aflita.

A respiração estava ofegante, as mãos suavam, o corpo tremia... Tudo porque a incerteza de encontrar quem esperava crescia dentro de si, revolvendo suas entranhas e multiplicando seus temores.

"Onde ele está?", questionava-se enquanto procurava distinguir por entre as sombras das árvores _aquela_ sombra que desejava. _Aquela _sombra que a fez largar tudo para tentar viver o amor que sentia.

Um amor _insano_.

Perigoso.

Mãos fortes envolveram sua cintura e o cheiro pungente do amado invadiu suas narinas com intensidade. O corpo másculo de encontro às suas costas, as mãos ágeis apertando seus seios, embrenhando-se sob o manto e acariciando sua pele sobre o tecido fino do vestido. Tudo pertencia a _ele_. Não havia por que temer, afinal. _Ele estava ali, com ela_.

A jovem virou-se de frente ao rosto conhecido. Os orbes perolados do amado reluziam, apesar de não haver luz que lhe desse aquele brilho. As mãos femininas dançaram sobre os traços do rosto macio. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante. Aquelas mãos frágeis eram somente suas agora. _Suas e de mais ninguém_.

- _Precisamos ir, Hinata_. – A voz rouca sussurrou e o rapaz abriu os olhos novamente, fitando a face serena da doce princesa.

Ela sorria.

Ele jurou fazer com que o sorriso não morresse.

Ignorando o sentimento vago de que o lindo sorriso de Hinata poderia murchar um dia.

**

* * *

**

_O corpo miúdo tremia. Os lábios riscavam uma linha reta, inexpressiva. O coração batia acelerado e as lágrimas dançavam sobre a face alva livremente._

_Sua vontade era __**sumir**__. Desaparecer daquele maldito inferno luxuoso, banhado a ouro e cheirando a flores. A cada vez que seu pai – o rei – a humilhava, ela era tomada de assalto por sentimentos fúnebres e grotescos. Desejava a própria morte. O fim do fardo para todo o reino._

_Mas, nem a morte a queria. _

_Os pulsos sangrando demoravam a causar-lhe efeito. Nem a visão tornou-se turva como achava que aconteceria. Sentada sobre o chão gélido do banheiro, a jovem princesa aguardava a morte vir enquanto a nobreza em tom escarlate abandonava-a pelos cortes profundos que fizera._

_Passos apressados ecoaram em seu quarto e não tardou para que alguém a visse. Ela expressou um sorriso fraco ao ver Hyuuga Neji, seu __**primo**__, olhando-a estarrecido, preocupado com a imagem da delicada princesa molhada em seu próprio sangue. Ele abaixou-se diante dela e sem dizer sequer uma palavra pôs-se a limpar os profundos ferimentos nos pulsos pálidos. O sangue não cessava e ele precisou enfaixá-los com força extrema durante longos minutos até obter sucesso. Por sorte, a princesa não atingira a artéria. Apenas veias. O que explicava ainda estar viva._

_Colocou-a em pé, mas ela estava fraca e cambaleou até que Neji a apoiou com o próprio corpo. Ele retirou a camisola tingida com o sangue real e evitou, sem sucesso, olhar o corpo adolescente da prima, repleto de curvas sinuosas e o busto farto. Era impossível não notar a pele imaculadamente branca que devia ser tão macia quanto aparentava._

_Afastou os pensamentos pecaminosos de sua mente enquanto a banheira enchia e logo o corpo feminino foi envolvido pela água quente. Hinata mantinha os olhos fixos sobre a face de Neji, como se o admirasse e agradecesse pelos cuidados prestados. Aquilo tornou as coisas ainda mais complicadas ao jovem que limpava o corpo da prima com a esponja, evitando deixar seus dedos delgados em contato direto com a pele nobre._

_- _Aishiteru **[1]**, Neji-nii-san._ – A voz melodiosa sussurrou e os orbes perolados mantiveram-se voltados à figura do primo._

_Neji surpreendeu-se com a declaração. O coração dera um salto com as palavras doces e tão desejadas. Mas, Hinata estava frágil. Ela não sabia o que dizia._

_Os dedos femininos percorreram os lábios de Neji com suavidade. O jovem manteve-se imóvel, sem ousar qualquer movimento. O hálito quente de Hinata acariciou a boca inconscientemente entreaberta de Neji até que os lábios foram selados._

_Era o primeiro beijo do casal._

* * *

Corriam desesperados com as mãos entrelaçadas para que um ajudasse ao outro caso caísse. Os pés da princesa estavam machucados pelas sapatilhas, mas ela não se importava. Estaria com o primo e isso a motivava a continuar com a corrida, embora ofegante e exausta.

A mala de viagem era carregada por Neji que mantinha o semblante sério, analisando o caminho entre as árvores escuras para não se perderem. Logo avistaram uma carruagem parada sobre uma colina e Hinata sorriu ao ver que tudo estava saindo como planejado. _Tudo estava indo bem ao lado dele._

Adentraram na carruagem e o cocheiro sabia para onde seguir sem a necessidade de ser ordenado. Os dois cavalos passaram a trotar rapidamente, com destino à Vila vizinha que não pertencia ao reino Hyuuga. Em breve estariam livres da jurisdição do rei, Hiashi, e poderiam viver em paz.

**

* * *

**

_A excitação em ver o corpo nu de Hinata crescia. Era impossível não desejá-la ao secar cada gotícula de água sobre a pele imaculada e vê-la corada, com um sorriso inocente nos lábios._

_Neji lutava contra o impulso de acariciar aquelas curvas de maneira maliciosa, satisfazendo o calor que sentia aumentar entre suas pernas. A princesa era ingênua. Em sua pureza parecia não notar o olhar faminto do primo sobre si. Encarava-o com gratidão e era solícita ao que o primo lhe fazia. O fato de ela obedecê-lo sem questionamentos o deixava ainda mais desejoso, imaginando o que mais poderia acontecer caso ele fosse um cretino sem escrúpulos. _

_Mas, ele não o era._

_Apesar das sensações prazerosas que sentia, Neji jamais corromperia a inocência da prima._

_Exceto se ela quisesse..._

**

* * *

**

Ao nascer do sol, chegaram à velha casa que seria a nova morada do casal. As janelas com vidros quebrados e a madeira que demonstrava os danos do tempo concediam uma aparência abandonada ao local. Não houve oportunidade de consertá-lo.

A razão por terem fugido viera antes.

Neji suspirou pesadamente ao ver o semblante cauteloso de Hinata. Em frente à casa, sentia-se tolo ao pensar que com seu amor poderia conceder uma vida feliz à jovem princesa, mas saber que não poderia oferecer nada além da velha casa era deprimente.

A mão delicada acariciou os longos cabelos castanhos de Neji e os orbes perolados de Hinata brilharam com a expectativa de construir uma vida junto com seu grande amor. Uma vida que já concedia seus frutos...

_- Tenho certeza de que seremos felizes, Neji-nii-san. _– Ela expressou convicta, pousando as mãos sobre o ventre ainda reto.

O jovem sorriu abraçando a mulher amada. Com esforço e dedicação, poderiam realmente ser felizes. Quem sabe, um dia, seu filho se orgulharia do pai?

**

* * *

**

_Ele envolveu o corpo delicado de Hinata com o roupão de seda. As mãos da princesa agarraram-se ao tecido fino e um sorriso agradecido desenhou-se em seus lábios._

_Neji a pegou no colo e deixou-a sobre a enorme cama no centro do quarto. Cobriu-a com a coberta pesada que sabia ser sua favorita e acariciou os cabelos negro-azulados. Inspirou o ar pesadamente e voltou-se em direção à saída do quarto, mas sua camisa fora puxada pelos dedos finos de Hinata. Ele a viu corar novamente e a voz feminina pronunciou incerta:_

_- _Não me deixe, onegai_. _**[2]**_ – Os olhos estavam à beira das lágrimas e Neji sentiu seu estômago afundar-se no corpo ao vê-la tão frágil._

_Um pedido irrecusável._

_Doce e perigoso como o pecado._

_- _Ficarei até você adormecer, Hinata-Hime_. _**[3]**_ – Ele expressou rouco, sentando-se na extremidade da cama._

_Hinata levantou a coberta deixando-se revelar aos olhos desejosos do primo. Com a inocente vontade de ter seu protetor próximo de si, pediu:_

_- _Deita comigo_. – A voz melodiosa era isenta de malícia. _

_A malícia estava no intenso pulsar da masculinidade de Neji. Em seus dedos que formigavam, sedentos pela pele da prima. Em sua boca que queria provar do gosto quente e doce dos lábios daquela princesa._

_- _Vem, Nii-san!_ – Ela chamou manhosa, quase chorosa._

_Hinata era ingênua._

_Ingênua demais._

**

* * *

**

O interior da velha casa de madeira parecia aconchegante. Neji pudera, ao menos, arrumar o quarto e instalar o que era necessário para viverem. Estavam cansados pela viagem, mas felizes por estarem juntos sem as represálias do rei; sem os olhares acusadores.

­_- Hime, deve estar com fome. _– Neji pronunciou conduzindo Hinata até o quarto.

_- Não precisa me chamar de "Hime"... _– A jovem corrigiu sorrindo calorosamente.

_- Para mim, você sempre será __**minha**__Hime_. – Ele respondeu, ajudando-a a deitar-se sobre a cama. _– Eu vou preparar algo para você comer. Descanse. _– Pediu beijando-lhe a testa.

A vida não poderia melhorar para a jovem princesa.

Em breve, estaria com uma família construída e vivendo ao lado do homem que amava.

Sentia-se feliz como nunca estivera. _Neji_ a completava. _Ele _a salvara de si mesma e das ordens odiosas do pai. A única coisa capaz de deixá-la temerosa era reencontrar o rei.

* * *

_Deitar ao lado dela não lhe faria mal, não é?_

_Vagarosamente, ele aceitou o convite. Retirou os sapatos e deitou-se sob a coberta, distante do corpo da prima._

_A jovem estava feliz por contar com a presença de Neji. Ele sempre a protegera. Ele sempre esteve ali, ao seu lado, quando mais precisou. Sorriu e aproximou-se do corpo do primo, deixando o braço abraçá-lo pela cintura e pousando a cabeça suavemente sobre o peito firme._

_Sentiu a camisa molhada que ele usava. Resultado do banho que ele lhe dera. Se continuasse usando-a, poderia se resfriar. E estando doente, não poderia vê-la._

_- Nii-san, é m-melhor tirar... é... – Começou incerta. A inocência começava a dissipar-se ao pensar que o primo estaria semi-nu, tão próximo a ela._

_Que calor era aquele que parecia percorrer todo o seu corpo adolescente ao imaginar o torso do primo? Os olhos da princesa vislumbraram Neji sentar-se e encará-la em dúvida. Por que a vergonha repentina?_

_- O que foi, Hinata-Hime? – Perguntou franzindo o cenho, visivelmente preocupado._

_- Você... é... – Ela tentou, brincando com os próprios dedos indicadores. – Vai se resfriar... – Concluiu, dirigindo o olhar à camisa molhada de Neji._

_Ele compreendeu de imediato o pedido emudecido. Estaria abusando de seu próprio autocontrole caso deitasse com o peito nu ao lado do corpo esbelto da prima. Mas, para quem chegara tão longe, isso pouco importaria._

_Retirou a camisa vagarosamente, sentindo o olhar de Hinata sobre seus músculos. Seria possível que a prima o desejasse? Não... ela era muito inocente._

_Quando Neji deitou-se novamente, a jovem sentia algo novo acontecer ao seu corpo. Seu baixo ventre pulsava e o calor que outrora era suportável parecia queimar-lhe a pele. Desconhecia estas sensações, mas eram incrivelmente prazerosas. _

_A vontade de tocar os músculos salientes no torso do primo era indescritível. Aos poucos, deixou-se levar pelas emoções novas e seus dedos dançaram pelo peito másculo de Neji, arrancando suspiros que a deixaram desconcertada._

_Ela retirou a mão em contato com a pele masculina, mas ele a encarou com orbes brilhantes e intensos:_

_- Continue. – Autorizou e a princesa sorriu._

**

* * *

**

Os meses que se passaram foram difíceis.

Neji trabalhava arduamente para obter o sustento necessário à prima grávida. Antes do amanhecer, estava na plantação dos fazendeiros que o contrataram. E após o cair da noite, chegava em casa extremamente exausto.

Hinata completava seus 9 meses de gestação. Seu ventre saliente emoldurava os vestidos de maneira redonda, mas bela. A princesa estava saudável, mas preocupada pelo excessivo tempo que passava distante de Neji.

Viam-se pouco. O jovem sempre estava cansado e amargurado. A princesa questionava-se sobre o amor que lhe era destinado. Será que ele ainda a amava? Se arrependera por tentar viver ao seu lado?

Não sabia.

E tinha receio de saber.

Ela havia abandonado todo o conforto por esse amor.

Se o perdesse, nada além do _filho _a manteria viva.

E ela segurava-se nisso. Sorria por isso. Pelo ser que se desenvolvia em seu interior. As mãos sobre o ventre dançavam em carícias circulares enquanto ela caminhava lentamente pela Vila.

_- Eu irei protegê-lo, querido. Não tema. _– Dizia mirando a barriga. Imaginando a criança que dali viria.

_- Essas crianças... _– Uma voz feminina e debochada soou à sua frente. Hinata mirou a figura loira de grandes olhos azuis. _– Irão sofrer a insensatez do rei de Konoha_.

A princesa fitou confusa a face impassível da mulher que a olhava com interesse. Quem era ela? Sobre o que falava?

_- Um reino podre e ganancioso beberá o sangue destes bebês. _– Continuou a jovem, aproximando-se ainda mais de Hinata. As mãos repletas de calos e sujas de terra pousaram sobre o ventre da princesa. _– E você, pobre princesa, encontrará refúgio no vale sombrio e eterno de sua inconsciência._

Os orbes perolados de Hinata alargaram-se com a afirmativa. Como aquela mulher sabia que falava com uma princesa? Por que se referia ao seu filho como se fossem duas pessoas? Ela devia ser _louca_.

Afastou-se alguns passos um pouco cambaleante, fitando os azuis que pareciam perigosamente sábios. Uma dor aguda apossou-se de seu ventre e as pernas molharam-se com um líquido sem cor. Era o momento do nascimento de seu filho.

* * *

_As mãos um pouco trêmulas e inexperientes desenhavam os músculos masculinos. Neji mantinha os olhos fechados, apreciando os toques singelos da prima._

_Ela sorriu ao vê-lo tão entregue. Aproximou-se dele, posicionando-se sobre o belo corpo e sentindo uma carga elétrica passar por cada poro de sua pele. Era incrível como o calor do primo deixava-a à mercê de intensos sentimentos. _

_As mãos masculinas seguraram a cintura fina, encaixando-a melhor sobre o próprio corpo. Hinata soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir a virilidade do primo tocando-lhe intimamente. Era tão prazeroso; uma conexão incomum._

_Neji abriu os olhos apenas para ver a face da princesa corada sobre si. Ele vislumbrou o desejo naqueles orbes puros e pousou sua mão sobre a nuca da prima, trazendo-a de encontro à sua face; encarando-a enquanto os lábios se encontravam novamente._

_O beijo foi diferente._

_Os lábios tocavam-se fortemente e a língua do jovem pediu passagem. Aos poucos sentiam o gosto um do outro em movimentos sôfregos e ritmados. A princesa movimentava-se instintivamente durante o beijo, aliciando ainda mais os sentidos e provocando o despertar dos desejos mais íntimos e reprimidos do primo._

_Neji gemeu ao sentir a pele da prima tocar a sua. O roupão havia sido aberto durante as carícias e movimentos ousados. As respirações ofegantes se encontravam e os olhos encaravam-se como se comprovassem a realidade, como se não pudessem romper o contato._

**

* * *

**

O parto foi complicado.

Duas idosas experientes o realizavam. A cama do casal estava suja pelo sangue nobre e a tez alva de Hinata brilhava com o suor que escorria.

Neji a olhava preocupado pelo esforço que ela parecia fazer para que o filho nascesse. Era normal aquela expressão de dor? Os lábios pálidos da princesa estavam presos entre os dentes enquanto com uma careta ela fazia força. Gemidos e gritos escapavam de sua garganta rouca. Era uma visão perturbadora ao jovem que a amava.

Então, após horas neste processo, o primeiro choro foi ouvido. Um belo menino, rosado e forte.

_- Continue, senhora! Mais um está por vir! _– Pediu uma das idosas, recebendo olhares interrogativos.

Hinata sentiu outra forte contração e instintivamente forçou o nascimento de outra criança. Uma menina, mais chorosa que o irmão.

­_- Gêmeos! _– Neji balbuciou atônito, recebendo nos braços o menino enquanto Hinata aninhava a menina.

Lágrimas cristalinas saltaram dos orbes daqueles jovens pais.

Duas novas vidas, frutos do amor entre o casal.

**

* * *

**

_Neji deixou-se cair ao lado do corpo da prima._

_Os corpos suados, a respiração descompassada, o sorriso nos lábios... Eram resultados da primeira noite de amor do casal._

_Hinata encolheu-se entre os braços fortes do primo e, agora, amante. Estava feliz e satisfeita, certa de que o homem com quem perdeu sua inocência a manteria ao seu lado __**para sempre**__._

_No entanto, Neji questionava-se aflito o que fizera. O rei ordenaria matá-lo sem misericórdia se soubesse o terrível pecado que cometeu. Perdera a dignidade ao deixar-se conduzir por seus desejos libidinosos e sem juízo deflorara a bela prima! _

_Que os céus o castigassem por ter sido dominado pelos próprios instintos! Que o jogasse ao mais odioso inferno... Mas, que preservasse a pureza dela. Sim, Hinata não merecia tornar-se mulher daquela forma. _

_Ela merecia alguém nobre._

_Alguém capaz de conceder tudo o que ela desejasse._

_**** Alguém que não fosse Hyuuga Neji. ****_

_E para seu desespero, esse alguém veio. Naquela semana, Hinata foi prometida em casamento a um príncipe de outra família nobre, com muitas riquezas e dotes._

_Dois meses restavam-lhe até a partida da prima. Mas, Neji não suportou sequer duas semanas. Todas as noites, o jovem a visitava em seus aposentos e juntos tinham outras noites de amor. Tão intensas quanto a primeira; tão puras quanto a beleza de Hinata._

_Ele a amava._

_Era injusto pensar em dá-la a outro quando ela lhe pertencia!_

_Quando ela própria lhe dizia aos sussurros desejar partir dali, com __**ele**__. _

_Com o __pobre__ e __apaixonado__**Hyuuga Neji**__._

_No entanto, ele não poderia atender àquela loucura. Ele não poderia levá-la consigo simplesmente, ignorando a vida luxuosa que ela teria estando prometida ao odioso __**outro**__. _

_Ele preferia a morte a torná-la __sua__ e __infeliz__._

_A mudança de opinião veio quando, restando apenas três dias para a partida de Hinata, ela descobriu estar grávida._

_Na mesma noite, o casal fugiu._

**

* * *

**

Os três anos que se seguiram foram ainda mais difíceis.

Com o casal de gêmeos tudo se tornava complicado. Hinata desdobrava-se entre dar atenção às pequenas crianças, arrumar a casa e cuidar da horta que lhe garantia um novo sustento. Algumas vezes, ela saía pelas ruas da Vila vendendo suas verduras e frutas cultivadas com esmero. Recebia pouco dinheiro, mas o suficiente para comprar pão e leite.

Apesar da rotina desgastante, o pior era o término do dia.

Neji estava cada vez mais distante. Evitava conversar com Hinata ou acariciá-la como antes. Há muito não faziam amor ou riam juntos. E a princesa não sabia por quê.

A verdade é que a _**culpa **_estava sufocando o jovem Neji.

A _**culpa **_por estar em tamanhas dificuldades com Hinata.

A _**odiosa **_e _**maldita **_culpa por vê-la perder o tom alvo de sua pele macia ao trabalhar incessantemente sob o sol.

Hinata era uma _princesa_.

E Neji era _**culpado**_ por fazê-la perder este brilho.

**

* * *

**

O rei, Hyuuga Hiashi, recebera a notícia de que sua primogênita havia sido encontrada em uma Vila próxima, morando junto a um lavrador e duas crianças. Ordenou aos seus melhores guardas que o acompanhassem até a referida Vila, pois queria ver a cena descrita com seus próprios olhos.

Na carruagem, o rei pensava sobre a fuga de Hinata. Aquela princesa _ingrata _o havia deixado com um grande problema ao desaparecer três dias antes do casamento arranjado com o príncipe Itachi, o nobre primogênito da família Uchiha. Agora que a encontrara, certamente a faria se arrepender.

Após um longo dia de viagem, Hiashi descia de sua carruagem em frente à casa velha, porém cuidada. Vislumbrou-a com certo nojo. Se Hinata morava ali, devia ter enlouquecido. Ninguém com sua sanidade preservada deixaria as maravilhas de um palácio para viver em uma moradia pobre como aquela.

Duas crianças com olhos perolados brilhantes e cabelos castanhos saíram pela porta, correndo alegres em meio à bela horta.

_- Não sujem as roupas! _– Aquela voz melodiosa. A voz de sua filha. Sim, ele a reconhecia. A figura esguia surgiu à porta da velha casa. Hinata trajava um vestido longo, simples, com um avental preso à cintura.

Apesar da simplicidade, sua aparência era linda. Ela sorria de maneira feliz ao ver as duas crianças. Mas, o sorriso morreu nos lábios rosados ao fitar a pessoa diante da casa. A boca entreabriu-se em total consternação e as mãos pousaram sobre o peito.

_- Otoo-san... _**[4]**– Ela sussurrou ao homem altivo; com a coroa de pedras preciosas reluzentes à luz do sol.

_- Finalmente. _– A voz grave e fria do rei ressoou. Os olhos fixos sobre a imagem da filha. – _Prepare suas coisas. Você retorna ao palácio hoje! _– Ordenou como se o tempo não tivesse passado; como se Hinata ainda fosse a pequena e frágil criança obediente.

_- Quem é esse, mãe? _– A pequena Hayda perguntou com a curiosidade de seus 3 anos. O irmão, Hikari, a acompanhava.

_- É seu avô. _– Hinata balbuciou com a voz falha, olhando a face inexpressiva do rei. Ele não sorriu ou surpreendeu-se. Apenas fitou as duas crianças à sua frente sem manifestar quaisquer emoções.

_- Se quiser levá-los, fique à vontade. _– Afirmou seco, voltando-se à carruagem.

_- N-Não sairemos... daqui. _– Ela respondeu em um fio de voz, com o cenho levemente franzido. – _Neji em breve retornará._

_- Neji? _– Questionou Hiashi em tom austero. –_ Então é com ele que fugiu? _– Voltou a perguntar com a voz em falsa surpresa. Obviamente, era certo que fugiram, uma vez que desapareceram na mesma noite._ – Pois se ele ousar aparecer diante de mim não hesitarei em matá-lo! Aquele bastardo não tinha o direito de tocar em um Hyuuga __**nobre**__!_

Hinata assustou-se com a raiva presente na voz de Hiashi. Ela temia por Neji. Temia pelo que poderia acontecer-lhe caso seu pai cumprisse a palavra. Então, ela lembrou-se de que a Vila não lhe pertencia e falou em uma última tentativa:

_- O senhor não pode... f-fazer mal algum! Esta Vila não... está em suas... p-propriedades!_

O rei sorriu em escárnio. A voz convicta soou cortando todas as esperanças da jovem princesa:

_- Essa Vila é aliada à Konoha. _– Afirmou divertindo-se com a face pálida da filha. – _E seu líder terá imenso prazer em prestar-me alguns favores. _– Completou voltando-se à carruagem.

Não havia mais nada a fazer. A não ser obedecer. Hinata escreveu em um pedaço de papel algumas breves palavras a Neji, antes de partir.

**

* * *

**

Os gêmeos dormiam no colo da princesa enquanto a carruagem seguia viagem de volta ao palácio. O rei fitava a filha como se a estudasse, ponderando o que fazer para livrar-se das duas crianças que só lhe trariam problemas ao reino.

Ninguém devia saber que Hinata fugira com o primo. Um _**pobre **_e _**bastardo**_ Hyuuga que era fruto da relação vergonhosa entre o irmão do rei e uma plebéia. Só de lembrar que seu irmão gêmeo engravidara uma serviçal seu estômago revirava-se.

Um solavanco da carruagem fizera as crianças despertarem, mas Hinata abraçou-as mais fortemente e embalou-as em outro sono com uma cantiga de ninar. Hiashi admitia que a filha era habilidosa como mãe. Talvez pudesse usar esta habilidade para o bem do reino.

Agora que Itachi casara-se com outra jovem, Hinata poderia casar-se com o filho mais novo da realeza Uchiha. Um rapaz promissor e ainda solteiro. Tinha certeza de que se desse uma boa desculpa para o desaparecimento da filha, poderia reatar os laços de amizade e negócios com o rei, Uchiha Fugaku.

Um bom plano.

Bom _demais _para deixar que duas crianças o atrapalhasse.

**

* * *

**

A noite chegara sorrateira para o cansado lavrador.

Neji andou com passos lentos em direção à sua casa. Não que desejasse adiar o encontro com sua família, mas porque suas pernas não lhe permitiam fazer mais que isso.

Ao avistar a casa, estranhou a penumbra que a cobria. Geralmente, Hinata o aguardava na soleira da porta, com um lampião em mãos. Sorrindo, sempre, enquanto o guiava até a mesa para o jantar. A lembrança era agradável. Apesar da pobreza, não podia reclamar da maravilhosa vida que levava ao lado _dela_.

Quando abriu a porta de casa notou que o silêncio o recebera. De imediato sentiu um mal pressentimento. Os gêmeos eram agitados demais para deixá-lo entrar sem receber o abraço que sempre recebera.

_- Hime? _– Chamou vasculhando o ambiente à luz do luar que penetrava pelas janelas abertas.

Sobre a mesa, encontrou um papel dobrado. Não tardou para reconhecer a caligrafia fina de Hinata. Conforme as palavras eram lidas, o coração apertava-se no peito.

_*******_

_Neji, meu pai nos encontrou. _

_Disse que o matará se o vir. Obrigou-nos a voltar para Konoha._

_Não nos procure, porque não quero perdê-lo._

_Se eu puder, fugirei e irei ao seu encontro._

_Se eu não puder, viverei para sempre... Amando-o._

_Sua__ Hime,_

_Hinata_

_*******_

As pernas fraquejaram e Neji caiu sobre os joelhos, impotente. Ele era _**fraco**_. Um homem _**inútil **_diante do poder que o tio – e rei – detinha! Um poder podre, mas forte o suficiente para separá-lo de Hinata.

Ele sabia que não poderia continuar vivendo sem a princesa ao seu lado. A morte seria melhor castigo do que a ausência dela.

Pensou por um momento que não tinha opções a considerar.

Se fosse à Konoha, morreria pela espada do rei.

Se ficasse, morreria pela solidão.

O jovem deixou o ar penetrar em seus pulmões, ignorando as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos. Levantou-se de imediato, sentindo forças que antes sequer imaginava ter.

Neji estava decidido.

Ele traria _sua_ princesa de volta.

**

* * *

**

Estava no quarto que anteriormente foi seu.

Sentia-se só. Cansada e triste. Os gêmeos foram deixados no quarto ao lado para dormirem. Ela não queria separar-se deles, mas o rei não permitiu que o sono de sua _querida_ filha fosse perturbado pelas pequenas crianças.

Desejou gritar em resposta ao pai, afirmando que seus filhos jamais a perturbariam. Mas, não conseguiu. Novamente, o olhar severo do rei a deixava sem reação. Como sempre aconteceu.

Olhava o sol nascer pelo vidro polido daquele quarto. Àquela altura, Neji já sabia onde ela estava. E, **talvez**, a estivesse aguardando fugir como fizera há quase quatro anos. **Talvez** ele sentisse sua falta.

A verdade, é que Hinata não tinha certeza sobre os sentimentos de Neji.

**Talvez** ele não a amasse mais.

Suspirou resignada com sua situação, mas as lágrimas cristalinas insistiam em molhar sua face de mármore. Sentia-se oprimida com toda aquela tristeza que parecia invadi-la, tomando sua alma e trancando-a naquele luxuoso palácio.

A porta abriu-se de repente e uma figura adentrou no recinto como um rompante. Uma moça linda com seus 16 anos encarava a princesa que retornara. Aqueles olhos perolados que a fitavam eram tão calorosos, tão íntimos, que Hinata sorriu ao ver a face de quem mais sentiu falta: sua preciosa irmã, _Hanabi_.

- _É verdade! _– Ela gritou. – _Nee-chan! Você voltou! _– E segundos depois os braços daquela eufórica adolescente envolviam a cintura de Hinata com tamanha força que começava a faltar-lhe ar.

_- Hanabi! _– A jovem correspondia a alegria da irmã. Abraçando-a, inalando o aroma de seus cabelos, acariciando sua face. Como crescera! Como sentia falta daquela risada...

_- Onde esteve!? _– Hanabi questionou aflita, mas sorridente. Como sempre seria.

Hinata pensou sobre sua resposta. "Onde esteve?". Desejou responder que esteve aninhada nos braços de Neji, sendo amada. Que esteve descobrindo um mundo além das paredes daquele palácio. Que esteve sendo mãe e amando profundamente dois seres que eram parte de si. Mas, tudo isso era complicado de se dizer... Uma resposta muito ampla para uma pequena pergunta. Suspirando, a princesa resumiu:

_- Estive livre, Hanabi_.

Sim... "Livre" era um adjetivo que respondia àquela pergunta. Embora, para Hanabi, a resposta soasse louca.

**

* * *

**

Os preparativos estavam finalizados.

Enviara a carta à nobre família Uchiha, avisando-o que sua filha estava disponível para que o príncipe mais novo, Sasuke, viesse conhecê-la.

Esperava que no mesmo dia obtivesse a resposta, pois os reinos eram vizinhos. Por isso, aquela união seria tão vantajosa. Uma ampliação territorial significativa para as duas famílias. O rei sorriu satisfeito com seu feito.

Faltava-lhe apenas livrar-se dos netos bastardos e pressionar Hinata a obedecê-lo. Uma tarefa fácil à passividade da filha. Ela sempre fora _ingênua_ demais. Com um breve gesto, chamou um de seus servos e ordenou:

_- Leve os gêmeos para o calabouço e mate-os. _– O servo assentiu.

**

* * *

**

Duas horas haviam se passado até que Hanabi a deixou sozinha novamente. A princesa sorriu ao vê-la sair alegando querer deixá-la descansar. Como se pudesse fazê-lo... Jamais descansaria sem saber se poderia rever Neji.

Outra lágrima solitária abandonou seus olhos melancólicos, mas Hinata enxugou-a imediatamente. Não choraria mais. Não quando tinha duas crianças precisando que ela fosse forte. E ela seria, por seus filhos.

Resolveu vê-los para conferir se estavam bem, afinal, poderiam ter acordado. Cuidou dos sons de seus passos sobre o piso encerado e abriu a porta com cautela para não os assustar. O quarto estava escuro e seus olhos precisaram se acostumar àquelas sombras até que finalmente ela viu... _as camas vazias_.

O coração pareceu parar de repente. A princesa reagiu apressadamente e passou as mãos sobre as camas, mas não sentiu nada além das cobertas amassadas. Correu até as cortinas e abriu-as para ver se os olhos a enganavam. Mas, novamente, não os viu. Seus filhos... _sumiram_.

Correu pelos corredores com a respiração ofegante, adentrando em cada ambiente, gritando em desespero por seus filhos, no entanto, ninguém a respondia. Os empregados a viam passar, a ouviam, mas não lhe diziam nada. Mantinham um silêncio cúmplice do rei.

**

* * *

**

Neji chegou ao palácio mais rápido do que achou possível. O cavalo que roubara era mesmo muito veloz. Sabia tê-lo usado sem o menor cuidado, mas o animal não era tão importante quanto lutar por Hinata.

Aproximou-se do palácio correndo, suando, em uma fúria incontida. Seu sangue parecia queimar cada órgão do seu corpo, revelando a ira de ter sua família roubada. A ira do rei de Konoha.

_- Alto! _– Um soldado gritou, apontando em direção ao jovem ofegante a lança que carregava. _– O que quer aproximando-se do palácio?_

_- Quero ver o rei! Quero minha mulher de volta! Meus filhos! Minha vida! _– Neji gritou em resposta deixando o soldado confuso. _– O que está esperando? Chame-o! _– O Hyuuga ordenou sem temor algum à lança que se aproximava.

O soldado acenou com a cabeça para um serviçal e este correu para avisar ao rei sobre o intruso. Apenas uma resposta fora expressada dos lábios enrugados e maldosamente sorridentes de Hiashi:

_- Matem-no._

**

* * *

**

Já tinha visto todas as salas daquele maldito palácio e **nada**! Não encontrou seus filhos, nem sequer vestígios de que eles estivessem ali.

Sua garganta ressequida pela respiração sôfrega, seu corpo suado, sua mente cansada... Nada era comparável ao que sentia... Àquele pressentimento ruim que a arrepiava e revoltava suas entranhas.

Estava em uma sala proibida a todos, exceto ao rei. Sabia não poder estar ali, mas o temor por uma punição era menor que o de não encontrar seus filhos. Ouviu passos e instintivamente escondeu-se atrás de uma grande mesa para não ser flagrada. Uma atitude irracional a alguém desesperado.

Notou que os passos eram ouvidos, mas não sabia de onde vinham. Lentamente, procurou detectá-los até constatar virem da parede por detrás de um enorme quadro. Uma passagem secreta. Hesitou, mas apenas por breves segundos até o pavor tomá-la novamente de assalto. Seus filhos poderiam estar em perigo.

Andou apressada, descendo os degraus em espiral de uma escada de pedra. Tochas fixadas nas paredes rochosas concediam visibilidade. Ouviu um gemido baixo e infantil. Os olhos arregalaram-se e a princesa correu, descendo cada vez mais, certa de que aquele timbre pertencia a uma de suas crianças.

Alcançou o fim dos degraus e o horror que seus orbes encontraram a fez cair no chão gélido e úmido. O cheiro de carne podre fez a bílis revoltar-se e Hinata precisou levar as mãos aos lábios para evitar o vômito. Foi quando notou que as mãos estavam ensangüentadas e que a umidade do chão era o líquido viscoso e escarlate que temia: _sangue_. Correntes de aço estavam presas às paredes e havia instrumentos de tortura sobre mesas de pedra. Em algumas delas, havia corpos mutilados. As faces daquelas pessoas mortas estavam retorcidas, como em um sofrimento eterno. Aquela era a verdadeira visão do _inferno_.

Um grito infantil invadiu seus tímpanos e a princesa pôs-se de pé novamente, correndo e afundando-se ainda mais naquela escuridão. Sobre uma mesa, ela avistou. Hayda... Sua menina... Sua criança... Carne de sua carne... _**morta**_. Sem vida naquelas pérolas fixas sobre ela. Como se a visse ali. Como se lhe dissesse ser _tarde demais_.

Na mesa ao lado, outro corpo miúdo estava deitado. Mas este tremia. Ela identificou Hikari... Seu filho... Seu menino, ainda _**vivo**_. Aproximou-se dele, mas não teve coragem de tocá-lo. Sua pele estava repleta de ferimentos, sua roupa rasgada e os olhos fechados com tamanha força que já marcava a pele pálida com linhas de expressão. Os punhos cerrados, os músculos tensos e defensivos, aguardando outros golpes violentos.

Hinata ouviu passos e o coração disparou no peito, provando-lhe ainda estar ali. Ela precisava salvar seu pequeno garoto. Moveu-se ágil e abraçou-o, sussurrando em seu ouvido de criança palavras de afeto. Ela prometia que o protegeria, que estava salvo. Que tudo terminaria bem. Mesmo sem ela própria ter certeza disto.

Tentou correr com seu filho nos braços até a escada, mas as pernas estavam fracas. Então, às suas costas, uma voz grave ordenou:

_- Pare onde está! ­_– A princesa não parou os passos, mas olhou para trás para ver quem era o autor daquelas mortes. Aquele foi seu erro. Sua _ruína_.

Entre os braços do carrasco, como um objeto qualquer, havia um corpo morto. Tão ensangüentado quanto os demais corpos. O rosto inexpressivo e pálido, marcado por hematomas de luta e com os olhos fechados, foi de imediato reconhecido. Os lábios da princesa balbuciaram com descrença:

_- N-Neji... _– Os joelhos dobraram-se com a súbita fraqueza. Aquele a quem amava tanto já não podia ouvi-la. Ele estava _**morto**_. Assim como sua filha querida, o homem de sua vida também morrera.

Então, o carrasco sorriu sadicamente, deixando o corpo masculino e retalhado sobre uma das mesas. Parecia divertir-se com a reação de choque da princesa. Tão indefesa... Tão _ingênua_.

O homem se pôs a caminhar em direção à Hinata que saiu de seu torpor ao sentir o filho agarrar-se a ela. Os orbes perolados, antes inocentes, daquela criança a miravam com terror. Ela precisava reagir! Precisava fugir. E o fez.

Levantou-se em um pulo carregando o filho consigo. Apressadamente, subiu os degraus, ignorando a dor de suas pernas ou a respiração que se tornava cada vez mais difícil. Correu ultrapassando os limites do próprio corpo, sem destino algum, sem saber onde estaria segura. Ou **se** voltaria a sentir-se segura.

Alcançou a sala sem cessar os passos que poderiam salvar a vida de seu filho. Saiu pelos corredores ouvindo o homem tenebroso alcançando-a sem tamanho esforço. Ela não agüentaria muito mais tempo. Precisava esconder-se até poder fugir. Adentrou apressada em um corredor transversal e tentou abrir uma das portas, mas estava trancada. Tentou outra, sem sucesso. Os segundos passavam e os passos do homem se aproximavam ainda mais. Não havia tempo.

Encostou-se na parede do corredor, abaixando-se e levando o filho consigo. O menino estava tão assustado quanto ela e ameaçou começar a chorar. Desesperada, Hinata tampou-lhe a boca com a mão suja pelo sangue seco. A cada vez que o menino gemia assustado, ela o segurava mais forte. O carrasco começou a passar diante do corredor em passos calmos, sem mirá-la. Ele olhava somente à frente. A pequena centelha de esperança inundou-a, ela própria parara de respirar para evitar quaisquer ruídos.

O homem se foi. E Hinata deixou o ar escapar-lhe pelos lábios ruidosamente. Então, somente então, ela notou que seu filho não se mexera. Estava imóvel. Amolecido. Como se algo o tivesse tirado a vida. Como se _**ela própria **_o tivesse matado.

Os olhos arregalaram-se ao pensar que ela o matara sufocado, ao tentar evitar que ele chamasse a atenção daquele sádico. As mãos trêmulas soltaram o corpo do menino que caiu sobre o chão sem reclamatória. Sem reação.

_- Não... Não... Não... _– A princesa balbuciou. – _NÃO! _– Gritou enquanto golpeava o peito do garoto na tentativa de fazê-lo recuperar os batimentos. Não sabia o que estava fazendo. O pavor a dominou de tal forma que os gestos eram bruscos, como se ela estivesse lhe batendo.

O carrasco ouvira o grito e achara a princesa aos prantos sobre o corpo do filho. Menos trabalho para si... Menos complicações. Completara o serviço.

Com um pequeno movimento, o homem desacordou Hinata.

O rosto delicado tornou-se inexpressivo e o carrasco não pôde deixar de pensar que adormecida, talvez, ela pudesse rever a família que amava.

_Em seus sonhos._

**

* * *

**

O dia amanhecera em Konoha. O céu estava limpo, sem nuvens, com o sol brilhante concedendo uma bela paisagem.

O rei estava de bom humor. Recebera a resposta positiva da família Uchiha e o príncipe Sasuke em breve chegaria. Após os eventos do dia anterior, Hiashi precisava conversar com sua primogênita de maneira séria, para evitar quaisquer problemas.

Chegou à porta do quarto da filha e destrancou-a. Desde que Hinata foi desacordada, esteve mantida em cativeiro para que não fugisse assim que despertasse. Ao abrir a porta, o rei franziu o cenho com a cena que se mostrara... O corpo feminino estava nu, balançando em uma melodia muda, pendurado pelo pescoço por um lençol de linho no belo lustre de cristais.

_- Inferno... _– Reclamou o rei fechando a porta novamente. Com o nobre Uchiha a caminho, era necessário tomar medidas urgentes.

Pensou nas palavras que enviara ao jovem príncipe... "Minha filha está disponível". Bem, ele não havia comentado a qual delas se referia.

Poucas horas depois, o rei de Konoha recebia em seu grandioso palácio a presença honrosa do príncipe Uchiha Sasuke que olhou admirado a beleza da jovem Hyuuga Hanabi.

**~*OWARI*~**

**[1] Aishiteru: **_Eu te amo._

**[2] Onegai: **_Por favor._

**[3] Hime: **_Princesa._

**[4] Otoo-san:**_ Pai._

* * *

_**WTF!?** --- Eu matei o Neji e a Hinata! =O_

_Bem, não é a toa que o lema deste Concurso é: _

**"_Porque os verdadeiros contos de fadas não têm finais felizes."_**

_=) ... Ok, espero que não ME matem!_

_Não sei o que pensar desta Meeega-Oneshot._

_**O que acharam?**_

_Por favor... pedradas, sapatadas, chineladas... enviem REVIEWS! õ/_

_Beijos carinhosos... ^^_


End file.
